


Crush

by itsversace



Series: petals which once made a flower [1]
Category: Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: Biting, F/F, First Meeting, Hair-pulling, Mid-Season 2, So I gave it some, Succession needs more lesbians, Swearing, Tabitha is a queen, Willa is also a queen, rich people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsversace/pseuds/itsversace
Summary: Tabitha's bored at yet another random Roy party, but a chance talk with Willa might be just what she needs to stave off the boredom and pique her interest.Set kind of mid- season 2 ish.
Relationships: Willa Ferreyra/Tabitha, Willa/Tabitha
Series: petals which once made a flower [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820272
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written in years, so pls be kind. Tabitha and Willa don't really have fully fleshed out characters in the show so I took some creative liberties. Also Roman is like The Worst character to write ever sorry I love you Roman you're just a bit of a twat

As she walked across the room, a flute of champagne she was reasonably sure was worth more than her parent’s home in her hand, Tabitha surveyed the cluster of people surrounding her. Towards the furthest corner from her resided Tom and the giraffe of a cousin she always forgot the name of doing their usual, which was what always seemed to be an intensely homoerotic huddle. She wondered if they had actually fucked or whether they were going to in the near future. Tabitha felt kind of sorry for the tall cousin - from her own experience Tom was towards the bottom tier of people she had given a blowjob to, though maybe his lack of enthusiasm stemmed more from his latent homosexuality rather than from any fault of her own. 

Roman stood away from her, only acknowledging Tabitha through cutting jibes designed to cover his hurt from their argument earlier on, which weirdly reassured her as she figured that was Roman’s state about 98% of the time. Whilst observing him he made eye contact with her and instead of looking away he instead moved towards where she was sitting, comfortably alone standing beside a rather peculiar looking flower statue hybrid which like the rest of the room was of a garish aesthetic.

“Hey hey, sexy lady”, Roman said as he sidled up to her.

“Roman”, Tabitha spoke with a teasing grin but a hind of steel in her words. “Anything you wanted to say to me?”

“Who, me? Ha, no, just, you know, wanted to say how fucking delicious you look tonight. Wanna gobble you all up”

Tabitha laughed. “Well you know Roman, right now I’m not feeling particularly up to it, or up to you actually, so why don’t you just go fuck off and chat up some other unsuspecting victim who you can ply with your lovely sweet words of seduction”

Roman scowled and looked away from her eyes, an impression of chastisement but she knew he couldn’t really muster up enough emotion towards her to be truly angry or guilty, just as he couldn’t view her with anything but a slight affection at the best of times. He looked at her again. “Well maybe I fucking will, you know, fucking whatever.”

“You do that.”

“Fuck you then”. As he strove away, Tabitha let out a breath and deflated slightly. She settled her back more firmly against the velvet cushions and took a generous sip of the champagne which as she thought did not get better the more you had of it. Suddenly she just wanted to get away from this fucking party and fucking Roman and the whole fucking lot of them. She had her own money, her own reputation as a strong fucking free willed and intelligent woman and she knew she could go anywhere and be able to pull some random woman or guy and have a good fucking time whilst doing it. But her ambition, innate curiosity and affection for Roman were what brought her to this stupid fucking party and those were what kept her here still.

But she didn’t have to stay in the same room as in for now, so she quietly got up and put the champagne down after a last sip and grimace and headed unnoticed out of the room.

In the hallway there were muffled sounds of laughter and shouting, somewhere far away a smashing of glass could be heard and Tabitha thought she could also hear somebody retching in the room nearest. So typical Roy party, then, she snorted. 

She headed towards the bathroom to check up on her hair and then later maybe find someone to get her some coke or ket or anything, but as she did she passed an open door leading towards the garden outside and a plume of smoke rising and mixing into the orange and pinks or the setting sun in the sky. 

Curious, she stepped closer, thinking perhaps she could ask this person for any of the aforementioned drugs to spice things up a little. 

She hesitated when she saw who it was. Standing there was Willa, Connor’s girlfriend slash hooker who Tabitha had seen before and had noticed the pretty face, as well as the body underneath despite being often hidden by her sometimes questionable fashion choices. Right now though she looked more beautiful than ever. Wearing much nicer clothes than she had ever seen on her, a figure hugging strappy silky lightly coloured blue top showing off the rather lovely lines of her back paired alongside fitted white flared trousers, Willa looked much more like the chic type of woman Tabitha would fuck and snort a line over the chest of rather than the conservative mum type she had presented as beforehand. 

The long and slim lines of her body were highlighted by the darkening sky and the cig she placed her lips around created a rather fetching look for her, if Tabitha could say so herself. What a waste for her to be with that other Roy sibling, she thought.

Suddenly Tabitha, intrigued by the picture of beauty before her, wanted to know everything about this woman who she now realised she barely knew anything about. Previously being a sex worker was the only thing she could recall of the woman in front of her.

Tabitha placed herself directly in front of her, a bit closer than she needed to be and stroking a hand across Willa’s arm as she did so. Pretty blue eyes gazed at her from behind a cloud of smoke. Tabitha held out her hand. “Hey! You’re Willa, right? You know, I don’t think we’ve actually properly talked to each other yet.”

“Well that goes for literally everybody in this building,” she said, but in contrast to her sardonic words Willa leaned her body back against the railing behind her and stubbed out the cigarette, and then reached out to shake Tabitha’s hand. In a slightly less biting tone she added “So don’t count yourself special or anything.”

The brush of contact sent a bolt of warmth into Tabitha’s hand which lingered even after the short handshake was over. She realised, rather suddenly, that she wanted to know this woman in front of her, to see her, to peel her skin away until she could see what was underneath the social pretence and bullshit remarks and lies and manipulations this family was so obsessed with. It was a peculiar feeling. 

“Ha yeah, I know, but I figured as a fellow Roy in-law we should get to know each other a bit, right?”

Willa looked at her, then away. “Sure, I guess.”

“What do you do?” Immediately after speaking Tabitha winced, but ploughed ahead, figuring if Willa got offended then she wouldn’t be as interesting as she seemed. “I mean, like job-wise? If you have one?”

“Oh! Yeah of course, no, I’m a playwright actually.”

“Huh,” Tabitha’s eyebrows raise in shock. “Wow.”

“Surprised?”

Tabitha grinned in good humour. “A little bit.”

Seeing the others grin Willa smiled back, and unconsciously turned closer to Tabitha, so much so that she could feel the heat radiating from the others bare shoulders. “Theatre is very important to me.”

“I’m more of a book person myself”, Tabitha considered. “Though I do like the odd Shakespeare”

"Which one's?"

"A Midsummer Night's Dream is fun, and I love a bit of Hamlet."

"Like a bit of revenge and mischief then?" Willa asked.

Tabitha laughed and winked. "That's me all over baby."

Willa blushed but chuckled along with her. "Books over plays?"

"Always."

She shrugged. “Well, there are more things in heaven and earth, Tabitha”

They both laughed. Tabitha couldn’t believe she hadn’t paid much attention to Willa before. She was beautiful; laughter transformed her into a more youthful, rosy-cheeked version of herself. The sight of her, with the long hair and pretty blush, with the sun’s last rays slowly slipping from its grasp of the garden, with only the canopy of trees at the edge glowing from the soft yellow light - Tabitha was enthralled. And maybe a little tipsy. 

She grasped an expensive looking flask out of her purse and held it out to Willa. “Want some?”

“Sure”, Willa said. She took a sizeable gulp from the flask and her face screwed up in distaste. “Is that fucking tequila?”

“Yep.”

Willa shuddered but took another sip before handing it back. “Urgh. That’s just gross.”

“It grows on you,” Tabitha said, a slight smile tugging the corner of her lips. “Is theatre your only love? Don’t even like poetry?”

“Well poetry’s another story altogether.”

“Any favourites?”

“Plath, definitely. Carol Ann Duffy, De Bois, Dylan Thomas…”

“Oh lovely,” Tabitha said, wondering whether the fact that Willa liked Carol Ann Duffy was a sign. She suddenly remembered a line that had stuck to her for years. “You smile in my head on the last evening.”

Willa smiled, this time in real life, slow and sweet. “Unseen flowers suddenly pierce and sweeten the air.”

“I love that poem.”

“Very much about yearning, isn’t it?”

“Yearning for a person long gone,” Tabitha said, thinking of her own ghosts of the past, the men and women who had each struck a root inside her head and grown among her branches, intertwined even after they had left.

“Or maybe it’s about yearning for someone who hasn’t come into her life yet.”

Their hands brushed together.

“So are you living here in the city right now? I remember hearing something about some deep south down to earth ranch Connor was living in”

Willa’s lips curled at the mention of her significant other who had remained unmentioned in their conversation until now. “Ha! Yeah, that fucking ranch. But yeah, we’re living here right now because of my play and Connor’s fucking campaign”. 

When saying the word campaign she did air quotes as well as rolling her eyes, and grabbed the flask from Tabitha and took another swig.

“Touchy subject?”

"I mean, have you seen that video?"

Tabitha snorted the drink she was taking a swig out of, very nearly spitting it out from the ugly chuckle she let out. "Oh god! I forgot about that. How can you even stand him?"

"Well," Willa looked at her and seemed to deliberate on something. "The perks kind of outweigh the negative most of the time"

"Yeah… but still, I really don't know how you can do it."

"Right now I'm not really feeling the perks of the arrangement," Willa muttered to her, warm breath on Tabitha's neck making her skin tingle.

Tabitha felt heat rushing towards her cheeks as she smiled at the other woman, thinking about what that comment could possibly mean. Was it just her that could feel this electric tension between them?

"Anyway, I don't know how you can stand your Roy either," Willa spoke after the long but strangely comfortable silence of them smiling at each other for several seconds.

“Roman isn’t as bad as he seems,” Tabitha said, shrugging. “He can actually be quite nice? Kind of.”

“How come you’re not with him right now then?”, Willa said, though not unkindly.

“We’re on a bit of a break,” she looked towards Willa and smiled, again struck by her prettiness, thinking she hadn’t felt this alive during a conversation in what felt like years. She nudged her shoulder to the other woman’s. “And you looked more interesting.”

Tabitha felt her smirk grow as a dusty pink spread across Willa’s cheeks and she looked down coyly. Tabitha wanted to tilt her chin up and brush her cheek, imagining the softness of the warm skin.

“Anyway,” Tabitha broke the silence. “You’re the one that was out here on your lonesome, despite having a significant other inside.”

Willa snorted. “I guess you can say we’re on a break too.”

Tabitha raised an eyebrow at her. “How come?”

“I told him to fuck off because he told me he loved me.”

Tabitha’s eyebrow joined the other in the middle of her forehead. She laughed. “Fair enough.”

She waited for Willa to say something more, but she seemed to be unwilling to speak on it, a bitter look overtaking her face as she sipped from the flask.

“What’s your play about?” Tabitha asked.

Willa stared at her, surprised.

“What?” Tabitha asked, slightly worried she had said the wrong thing.

“Nothing it’s just…” Willa seemed to consider. “Nobody ever asks me that.”

“What, no one? Not even Connor?”

“Especially not Connor,” Willa snorted in derision. “We don’t have that kind of arrangement. Anyway… the play’s like an adaptation of different Arthurian legends jumbled together. It jumps from the different points of views of the characters to see their version of events and kind of is about the idea of perspectives as well.”

She instantly grew more alive and animated when talking about it, her excitement shining through.

“Oh that sounds great!” Tabitha said excitedly. “Send me a ticket for when it’s on.”

“I’ll send you a super exclusive backstage ticket if you’re that interested.”

“You should. Maybe then I’d get to meet the intelligent and surely beautiful writer there.”

Willa looked at her in surprise as Tabitha felt heat rush to her face. She hadn’t meant to say that. Maybe she had drunk more than she thought.

“Beautiful?” Willa said, questioning. Tabitha couldn’t tell any specific emotion from the other’s tone or face, she was indecipherable. 

“Well, presumably,” Tabitha said, grinning. Fuck it, she thought, might as well go all in when her mouth had already decided for her.

Willa looked at her and broke into laughter. Her face stretched into a wide and toothy grin she reached out and ruffled Tabitha’s hair, stroking one curled lock before pulling her hand away but still remaining close into her space with her arm rested against Tabitha’s. 

Tabitha felt a rush of emotion and warmth at the touch which made her in turn grin widely at Willa, a smile she hadn’t felt in months, standing there next to this interesting woman who sent a bolt of electricity coursing through her body. She felt charged, ecstatic, euphoric from the mere presence of Willa next to her, the simple act of touch that had been instigated showed her that perhaps, just maybe, something was beginning to grow between them.

This night, the sky, the faint sound of laughter from inside the glowing doorway striking a yellow glow across their faces, even the taste of the sweet liquor on her tongue - it all felt like this moment was important, like she was in between time slipping through the doorways of her future selves each coming together within one body to look upon this scene. 

“What was that for?” Tabitha asked after their grins had died down.

“Maybe I just felt like it,” Willa said, smiling at her from behind the flask as she took a sip. She passed it back, and as she did so Tabitha reached out her forefinger and stroked her hand, soft flesh under her the pad of her finger. Willa let her do it and kept on smiling. “Or maybe I just wanted to feel your hair.”

“My hair?” Tabitha chuckled.

“Well, it is very curly,” Willa said playfully. “I just wanted to see if it was as soft as it looked.”

“And was it?”

Willa turned and came closer, her face inches from Tabitha’s own. 

“More than,” she stage-whispered, a smirk playing at the edges of her mouth.

Tabitha stared at her lips and felt more than thought to lick her own in a natural response, and looking up with a smile of her own, she saw Willa look up and catch her eyes, as if she too had been staring at the other’s mouth. How the sexual tension had increased from zero to a hundred in a space of a few minutes Tabitha wasn’t entirely sure, but she was enjoying the game they were both playing.

“Well then,” Tabitha grinned. “I think it’s more than fair that I return the sentiment.”

She reached out and splayed her hand through the other’s golden hair, spreading the locks between her fingers and catching through the thin texture which gave away to her ministrations. The atmosphere felt charged but the intimacy of the moment contrasted with this, making Tabitha feel both aroused as fuck as well as struck by the connection brewing between them, her emotions felt like two crashing waves mixing into each other to create a bubble of emotions boiling over her brain.

Tabitha stopped when her hand reached the end of Willa’s hair but she kept it there, still loosely holding a part of it, rolling it between her fingers. Willa looked into her eyes, the blue eyes staring seemingly beneath Tabitha’s skin, peeling layers off in merely a glance. They stood there looking at each other.

She couldn’t tell how long they stared at each other, it could have been seconds, minutes, hours that she lost herself in the other’s eyes, but it transformed when they both moved closer together at seemingly the same time. Their eyes still locked until the very last moment, Tabitha brushed her lips against the other woman’s.

Her lips were slightly chapped and scraped against her own, but even this short touch of lips sent a zing of arousal through to the blood in her veins rushing across her whole body, the one point of contact sending her nerves haywire. She pulled away and stared into dilated blue eyes, waiting to see what Willa would do. 

There was complete silence other than the sound of both of their harsh breathing. Willa looked away and then back again, seemingly deciding something. She suddenly grabbed the back of Tabitha’s neck and stood slightly onto her toes to push her into a second kiss, harsher and more sexually charged than the other, a meeting of hard lips and tongues and flesh on each other. 

No longer did Tabitha keep her hands at her sides, she raised them and hooked them around the other’s neck, keeping her in place so she could bring them impossibly closer. The hand stayed on the back of her neck and kept a hold of her hair as she stroked the inside of her mouth with her tongue, feeling the fleshy hot skin inside. Their teeth narrowly avoided clashing as they gasped for air and dived in, again and again pushing closer and closer. Tabitha wanted to be as deep inside Willa as she could. They were a blur of bodies - conjoined.

It was catharsis, a release of the tension that had been brewing since she had caught sight of the other with the pink sky turning everything to a sun-lit glow. 

Willa’s hand in her hair suddenly grasped a fistful of it and pulled down, forcing Tabitha’s head down, breaking from the kiss. The action made arousal sing beneath her belly and she moaned, long and quite embarrassingly loudly.

Willa stared at her and smirked, her eyes blown black with a desperate but playful edge to them. Tabitha knew that she felt like she was winning the game. That had to change.

Tabitha nuzzled her face into her neck and kissed the skin there, once, twice, moving over and brushing her lips into every space as she moved towards the area where her neck met her shoulder and she bit down. Flesh yielded to her teeth as she heard a gasping moan and she worried the skin, something feral within her wanting to continue until she could taste blood. Instead she pulled away slightly, still close enough to count every freckle upon the other woman’s face.

The sight of Willa, her head leaned back, her mouth open from a moan, red on her cheeks and the harsh pink mark on her neck set something loose inside her. It was her that had made her like this, Tabitha thought to herself, her mark on the otherwise flawless skin of the other woman. She licked her own teeth, victory making it ever the more sweeter.

She brushed her finger against the mark. “I’m guessing from your reaction that biting is kinda a thing for you.”

“Well it clearly is for you too,” Willa said, matching the hushed tone of Tabitha’s voice as she recovered slightly and caught her breath. She raised her eyebrows. “And hair pulling too, apparently”

“Well, for you too, clearly, since you’re the one that did it,” Tabitha grinned at her. She felt light, weightless. Content. 

They basked in each other’s presence for a few seconds longer, arousal remaining but dampening slightly as the urgency decreased.

Tabitha placed her hand lower, dragging across skin, touching collarbone and ever so lightly brushing against a hard nipple, receiving a hitched breath in answer. But she moved away quickly, instead placing her hand to span across Willa’s waist and push her body closer to her own.

Willa went easily, fitting their bodies perfectly together as Tabitha placed her chin on her shoulder, near the mark she had left. 

They formed a close embrace as Willa’s own hands came around and pushed her top higher, so as to rest against her lower back feeling the goosebumps of Tabitha's flushed skin. They stayed that way for minutes, swaying together. Tabitha felt lulled as she matched her own breathing to the beating of her heart, becoming one as they breathed in, breathed out, again and again.

The world was silent. The women were in their own bubble, finding comfort in near stranger’s arms, more connected to each other in this brief moment than they had ever been with another person. It was perfect and its end was inevitable, but for now they enjoyed the moment, blissful.

“Willa?”. They both jumped apart at the sound of Connor’s voice, far enough away to give them time but closer than comfortable.

They stepped apart from each other and Willa looked at her and smiled apologetically. “I guess that’s my cue to leave.”

Tabitha brushed her hair and dress down, trying to make it look like some semblance of someone who had definitely not just passionately made out with another woman. She smiled in return in understanding.

“Yeah,” she said. She watched Willa get up and start walking away, but reached out to grab her hand before she could leave. “Remember to send me those tickets though, yeah?”

“Definitely,” Willa said as she linked their hands together and squeezed. There was another shout of her name, this time closer than before. She pulled away and walked to the door, but as she got there she turned around and gave Tabitha a playful smirk. “I’ll be seeing you.”

Tabitha grinned and winked at her. She watched her leave without a creeping sense of loneliness and disappointment, but with an unfamiliar contentment and excitement stirring inside her. 

She turned around and grabbed the flask, which had lay forgotten on the floor. As she took a swig of it she pondered what had just happened, skin still tingling from Willa’s touch. They would see each other again, she knew. She felt connected to Willa even with her gone from the garden. She knew what they had both experienced and felt together would lead them together again. She would comfortably wait, sustained by the feeling of euphoria from this moment.

It was only a matter of time.

**Author's Note:**

> I did not know how to end this but :/ ah well. Maybe I'll write a part two sometime in the future we shall see


End file.
